Core C represents the administrative core for the PPG program and focuses on three specific goals. Core C will provide fiscal and secretarial support for the general operations of the program. These services will be provided by dedicated business and secretarial personnel that are currently in place in the Airways Biology Initiative (ABI) in the Pulmonary, Allergy and Critical Care Division ofthe Department of Medicine. The ABI, directed by Dr. Panettieri, is a Center at the University of Pennsylvania and focuses on understanding mechanisms that promote the pathogenesis of airways diseases (asthma, COPD and cysticfibrosis).The second goal is to facilitate and coordinate scientific interactions and communication among the individual components ofthe PPG program. This will be accomplished through monthly meetings of a steering committee composed of project leaders/core directors, a monthly visiting professor and seminar program featuring invited scientists, and by work-in-progress presentations by the PPG participants. The third function ofthe administrative core will be to coordinate peer review of scientific progress. This will be accomplished through a semi-annual meeting ofthe internal advisory board, consisting of senior University of Pennsylvania-, Thomas Jefferson University- and University of Maryland-based investigators and a yearly meeting ofthe external advisory board, consisting of scientists from outside ofthe University of Pennsylvania who are experts in the areas related to the individual PPG projects. The PPG director will supervise the administrative core with the assistance from a business administrator and an administrative assistant. This critical core will ensure the efficient functioning of the project and will facilitate maximum scientific productivity ofthe program.